The Amulet of Osiris
by Lovebug1975
Summary: Donna Avery is about to experience the adventure of a lifetime. Snape is sent out on a mission to protect her. What Donna does not know is that she and Severus share a dark moment in both their lives. *IN PROGRESS*
1. Sunrise

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all other characters mentioned here belong to JK Rowling. Donna Avery is mine.  
  
  
Chapter One - Sunrise  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
When the sun is slowly rising on a Wednesday morning, a tall dark figure is sitting on a roof across Green Manor. Keeping his glowing red eyes on a small bedroom window where he knows the first signs of life would be.  
  
Getting the amulet from her would be like taking candy from a baby, and he knows it. But just taking it isn't his only goal. He wants to frighten her. Scare her out of her mind, make her go insane. Then and only then he will take what he came for and then .... take her out of her misery.  
  
He has been watching her a couple of weeks now. He knows her daily routine down to the second. She lives a boring life, he thought. Never goes out on a limb, never goes crazy. She even eats her meals at the same time, day in, day out. She gets up, gets dressed for her daily jog which lasts exactly 20 minutes. She would return for a quick shower, dressed for her job at the bank. No breakfast, just a quick glass of orange juice. Apparates to work. Apparates back for dinner, reads a while, then goes to bed. No male friends ever drop by, just a black cat. Called "Moose" he believes. He doesn't understand this. She is a beautiful girl. Dark hair, brown eyes, gorgeous body, and the way she smiles, well..... it could make a man's heart stop beating forever, even his. But this is just her outside appearance and he knows it.   
She's a mentally unstable girl that one. Been through a lot.  
  
Her dad was murdered by the very one that sent him. Just 4 weeks ago. She would not miss her father at all, he knew that. He left her very troubled. Not only did he completely ignore her all her life but he also was a loyal follower of his master. A lot of people didn't know this, including her.  
  
Donna Avery, beautiful Donna. Hated by the one person that should have loved her and only because she did two things wrong in her life. Her first mistake was being born, and the second was she was a girl. Her father leaving his earthly body was probably the only kind thing he ever did for her in his life. She will not enjoy this kind gesture of his long, 'cause in a short while she would follow him.  
  
His back ached from sitting on the ledge all night and he stretched his back and his wings. Just 30 more minutes and then her "exciting" day will begin.   
  
He planned this day for a long time. This is THE day.  
  
This will be the day where he will show himself to her for the first time. The sight of him will make her run, run for her life. He will go after her. He will go after her until she can run no more..... he feels his heart race faster already, the adreladine already pumping through his feins.  
  
After, hopefully a long chase, he would leave her, shocked and her fearing for her life.   
  
He would give her a couple of days to think about their "meeting". What he is and most importantly ,why he is after her. Only to increase her fear for him.   
After she discovers what she has in her possesion, she would probably give it to someone else for safekeeping, thinking she would be save then, but she would be wrong. He wondered if she would flee London, make him track her down like a dog. And he will find her.   
He feels his beak water with anticipation. Oh, if only she would flee...   
  
And suddenly....  
  
There was light.  
  
~*~  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Please leave reviews :) 


	2. The Beginning of the End

Chapter Two - The Beginning of the End  
  
~*~  
  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
'Oh Gods, not already', Donna moaned while reaching over to put an end to that annoying sound.   
  
She fell back into the warm pillows of her new comfortable kingsize bed. She had thrown out her fathers bed two weeks ago, as she decided to make her parents bedroom her own. It was a nice room, if you consider that just four weeks ago it was almost a coffin (everything in the room was black) and a messy coffin at that. Her father never allowed anyone in his bedroom, including his own daughter and their previous house elf, Tally. Needless to say the man (almost) never cleaned his room, with the exeption of an occassional wave of the wand. But now the room, was clean, full of fresh flowers, lots of soft colors on the walls, a new carpet on the floor and, ta-da, a warm atmosphere was created.  
  
Donna turned on her small bedroomlight and rised from her bed to head to the bathroom. Turning on the light she blinked at the hard light now shining brightly in her eyes. She grabbed a wascloth and cleaned her face. Then she reachedf out for her toothbrush and started to clean her teeth. She saw her reflexion in the mirror and quickly looked away.   
  
As she put back her toothbrush she could see something glisten in the mirror. Instinctivly she reached out to her necklace and she enclosed her fingers around the pendent. After a few seconds she remembered where she was and put her hair in a band.   
  
She walked back to her room and put on her jogging clothes and sneakers. She quickly went downstaires, turned left into the kitchen and reached into the fridge for her bottled water. As she put on her disk-man she walked to the front door. She got her keys which were lying on the cupboard in the hallway and opened the door. As she opened the door she could feel the cold November wind on her skin. She walked through the doorway and locked the door behind her. She turned on the disk-man and she could hear the music of her favourite group at the moment (famous witchgroup Queen of the Damned). And then she begins to run.  
  
***  
  
He followed her as she ran her usual route. She was almost at the bridge....almost.....  
  
Donna could feel her heart start to pump, faster and faster. She almost reached the bridge. Just one last sprint and then she was on the way back home. Five more minutes , then she would be done for today. As she ran she noticed the sun was breaking through the dark sky. Almost light. Donna didn't like fall and winter, she find's it too dark in the morning.   
  
Almost there.   
  
"Sprint, you lazy cow", she said to herself.   
  
She reached the bridge. It was poorly lite by the streetlights. As she ran underneath she felt something brush against her left shoulder. As she turned around to she what touched her she felt a hard bang on her right lower back. When she spinned around falling back on the cold ground she touched the soar spot on her back. She looked around to see who'd hit her, but there was no one there.   
When she tried to get up something hit her hard once more, but this time on her left shoulder. The blow knocked her forward. Her disk-man and her water fell two feet away and when her face almost hit the pavement she could see two dark feet standing in front of her. As she was trying to get up again her eyes saw two large ... paws?   
  
"Oh, my Lord", she muttered.   
  
When she quickly looked up, all she could see were these two red beaming eyes, looking at her. She reached out for her wand, but then she realised she didn't have one with her. She never did. Not while jogging. What could she do?   
As the huge creature roared she hastly got to her feet and as she turned around to run away she could see the creature expanding his wings.   
  
"Oh Merlin, help me get out of this, help me ....help me", Donna muttered under her breath as she was running back to her house.   
  
Her heart was beating like mad.  
  
"Don't look back, don't look back! Keep running".   
  
Her legs were exhausted from the sprint earlier but she had to keep running. She was completely out of breath as she reached her house two minutes later.   
  
***  
  
He's sitting comfortably on the roof. It went better as he had hoped. There she comes.   
Look at her run back to her house, fumbling with her keys, trying to get into her house.   
He lets out a grunt.   
  
"Girl, I could have gotten you. Well, at least I got something."   
  
He held Donna's disk-man and water in his right claw. He turned on the disk-man and as the Rock 'n' Roll song began to play he saw her running towards him again.   
  
When he was sitting on the bridge watching her come nearer,he groweled. As she reached the bridge he reached over the ledge and let his paw touch her softly. As she turned around to see what had happend he quickly flew over to the other side of the bridge and jumped off. He walked to her and he could smell her fear starting to built up. He hit her hard with his right hand and flew up the bridge again. He jumped off the other end and he could see her lying there on the ground.   
  
"All you have to do is reach out, reach out and grab that necklace."   
  
He heard his masters voice in his head.   
  
"That will not do, that's not what I've been waiting for."   
  
She tried to get up and he hit her again. He walked towards her, and then she saw him.   
The moment he has been waiting for has come. He read her fear in her eyes.   
She reached for her wand, but then she realized she didn't carry one while jogging.   
  
"Silly little girl", he thought. "Even I know this."   
  
He stretched out his wings and roared impressively. Then she ran.   
  
"Run, Donna, run", he muttered under his breath.  
  
His red eyes fell on her disk-man and water and he quickly grabbed them.   
He lifted of the ground and sailed through the sky back to Green Manor. As he took a seat in his "normal" place he waited a minute as she came running.  
  
His eyes fell on the shadow moving inside of the house. His job was done for today. He will keep checking up on her of course, but he will let her be for a couple of days. Maybe even a whole week. He snorts again. Oh yes, he is going to have a lot of fun with this girl.  
  
***  
  
As Donna opened her front door and hurried inside, she fell on her knees and started to cry.  
What in Merlin's name was that creature?   
Then she realised that she didn't check if he was still after her. She turned around, still on her knees, looking through the glass panel in the door to see if "it" was out there. She looked and looked and luckily the street was bright with light now. She didn't see him. She tried to remember if she left any windows or doors open in the house through which he could come in but she didn't. She got of the floor and went into the kitchen.   
  
"What am I supposed to do?", she thought to herself, and the only thing she could think of was to ask for help.   
  
She straight away thought of Albus, her mentor, her teacher and friend. But what would she say? What did that creature look like in the first place? Thinking that she should have her facts straights before running to Albus, she hurried upstairs for a quick shower. When she entered the bathroom she saw her wand lying on the sink.   
  
"Where were you when I needed you?", she thought to herself and started to take of her gear.   
  
With sweat still pouring down her back she turned on the water and stepped into the shower cabin.   
  
"Oke", she thought to herself as she reached for the soapbar and started to scub herself. "What did happen?"  
  
She went through the events step by step, but every time she came to the part when she saw "it", she skipped it and started all over again. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in her right side when she touched the spot where he hit her.   
  
"Ow!", Donna yelled. "Oke, Donna, this thing wanted to hurt you big time, what is it and why is it after you? First, what does it look like and yes, it was ugly but get over that for a second!"   
  
As Donna tried to remember what the creature looked like she was leaning against the cabinewall, letting the hot water warm her up.   
  
"Oke, it had red eyes, I know that, eh....paws. And claws as well, wings, it's skin looked black, oh no, emm dark greenish. It's face looked a little like a mean dog...but it had horns as well, like a goat...Oke,. now I am getting somewhere!" she muttered.   
  
As she started to shampoo her hair she thought she could give a fairly close discription of the creature and felt very proud of herself as she was scared out of her mind and only saw it like 10 seconds or so. After she was done washing her hair she came out and conjured herself some fresh towels.  
  
Walking down the stairs on her socks in her jeans and sweater she walked over to the living room and straight to the fireplace. She lithe the wood with her wand and grabbed some powder that was in a jar on a table next to it. She said "Albus Dumbledore" and five seconds later the face of Albus appeared.   
  
"Donna, goodmorning! What a nice suprise this is."   
  
"Goodmorning Albus, how are you doing?"  
  
"Absolutely fantastic, and you?"  
  
Donna suddenly felt the urge to cry but she tried hard not to.  
  
"Not that great, Albus. I had an encounter with a creature this morning which I wished I didn't."  
  
"Not a ..."collegue" of you father's I hope?", Albus asked shocked.  
  
"Could be", Donna snickered bitterly. "No, it was a magical creature."  
  
"Tell me what happend, child", Albus said.  
  
As Donna told Albus what happend, Albus his face turned from looking happy, too absolutely worried. When she was ready with telling her story and anwering Albus his many questions, Albus excused himself for a second and returned with The Monster Book of Monsters in his hands.   
  
"Donna, this creature you saw, does ik look like this?" Albus held up the book and showed Donna a picture of a mystical creature.  
  
"Yes, that's the one I saw! What kind of creature is it?", Donna said worried.  
  
"His name is Dantalion. Donna, and if he is after you....Merlin help you. I don't want to scare you , but don't let him get you. He will kill you, Donna. He feeds on the souls of his prey."  
  
Donna was watching Albus closely as his words sank in.   
  
"But what did I do? And why is he after me?", she asked shocked.  
  
"I don't know, my dear. Look, he knows where you live, he probably knows where you work too and who your friends are. You have to leave London. I have a place somewhere in the country where you can go. Somewhere very quiet and where you will time to figure out why Dantalion is after you and how you can fight him. I will sent someone over to your house to take you there, guard you and help you figure out what is going on."  
  
"Oke, I have to pack some things, I'll leave my fireplace burning in the meantime. Albus, thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet, my dear Donna. This is far from over."  
  
~*~  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Please leave reviews :) 


	3. The Past Becomes Present

Chapter Three - The Past Becomes Present  
  
~*~  
  
  
Shortly after Dumbledore said goodbye to Donna he summond his Potions Master over to his chamber. Two minutes later he heard a knock on his door.  
  
"Come in, Severus."  
  
Severus Snape entered the chamber. He looked exhausted.  
  
"You called?," Severus asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Please sit down and have a drink with me."   
  
As Severus took a seat in the large chair opposite his Head Master, Albus conjured up two glasses filled with firewhisky and gave one to Severus. Severus looked down at the glass and then puzzeled at his headmaster.  
  
"Albus, isn't it a bit early for whisky? Don't get me wrong, I appreciate the gesture...."  
  
"Rough night, Severus?" Albus said while taking a sip from his glass.  
  
"You could say that. Been up half the night grading the tests I gave the second years yesterday. I tell you, I tried looking for something to grade, but it is utter nonsense what they have cooked up. That Hufflepuff girl, what's her name, Clumpsy? She is the worst of them all."  
  
"It's Clooney, Joanna Clooney, and you know her name. She just needs some extra attention, and I am sure you will give that to her."  
  
"Oh I will, I assure you, I will," Severus said while taking a large gulp of whisky from his glass. "So, why have you called me?"  
  
Albus looked down at his drink.   
  
"I need you help, Severus."  
  
"No problem, with what?," Severus took another sip from his glass.  
  
Albus looked up at Severus "I need you to guard Donna Avery for a while."  
  
Severus nearly choked on the whisky "Donna?" he spit out. "You can't be serious!"  
  
As Albus told Severus the story what happend earlier that morning, the expression on Severus his face changed from exhaustion to worry.  
  
"Dantalion? You know he will find her no matter where she will go. And for me to protect her. That's just crazy!"  
  
"I know the ugly history you have with her and her family, but the chapter hasn't ended yet. Neither for you or her." Albus looked intensely at his Potions Master. "You owe it to her, Severus."  
  
Severus sighed, "I know I do, I just wished.....I had hoped that that part of my life could be forgotten. But you are right. I do owe her something....anything..."  
  
Severus stood up and placed his glass on Albus his desk.  
  
Albus looked relieved. "Good," he said. "You need to gather some of your things and be back here in five minutes. I will summon Remus Lupin over to cover for you in class while you are away."  
  
"Remus? Albus, please!", but Severus quickly turned around and headed for his dungeon after recieving a 'don't even think about argueing with me'-look from Albus.  
  
***  
  
Hurrying downstairs to gather his things, Severus could not believe what just happend. Donna Avery. Ofcourse her face (and screams) still haunts his nights but he was really hoping that he would never have to lay eyes on her again. As he reached his dungeon, he walked in and grabbed his cloak which was resting on a wooden chair next to the door. His eye fell on the label, Cloaks Ltd.   
  
Cloaks Ltd is a very succesful international company who manufactures clothing for the wizard community. It also happens to be the company Donna's father, Anthony Avery, founded twenty-eight years ago.   
  
As Severus looked at the label all kind of different feelings came flowing through him. Sadness....regret.... but mostly hate. Hate of himself. Something he had done, something he would never forgive himself for....something...  
  
"Severus, pull yourself together", he muttered to himself and he put on the cloak. He walked over to the bathroom and his lab and put all the things he needed in a safe (magical) compartment in his cloak. When he reached the outer door he turned around to face his room. He gave it one last glare, as if he would never see it again, and then turned around to head up for Albus his chamber once more.  
  
As he reached the chamber, the front door was still open. He walked through it and saw Minerva McGonagall standing next to Albus by the fireplace.   
  
"Oh, Severus, I just heard what happend to Donna. You take good care of that girl you hear!", Minerva said looking worried and angry at the same time.  
  
"Don't worry, Minerva. I will guard that girl with my life. Albus, any final thoughts?"  
  
"No, just take her to my place, you'll be save there for a while. Remember, don't use any owls. Dantalion will follow them."  
  
"Allright, I have to go now. Minerva, look after that old fool will you," Severus grinned at the shocked expression on Minerva's face. "Well, I never," he heared her mutter.  
  
"Albus, I will talk to you soon".  
  
"Look after yourself, my boy, and please, take good care of her."  
  
Severus turned around and grabbed some flee power. He threw down the powder, faced Albus and Minerva and walked back into the fireplace. "Donna Avery's house", he said and with a pop he was gone.   
  
"I hope you are right about him, Albus", Minerva said still staring at the fireplace.  
  
"If I trust Donna with anyone in the world right now, it's Severus. Don't worry it will all be alright."  
  
Albus turned around an took a seat in his chair. He looked at the whisky and said "Hmmm, I prefer hot chocolate over whisky any time," and changed the whisky to hot chocolate.   
"Now, where is Remus?" he asked himself with a smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
Donna was upstairs in her bedroom packing all her essential items when she heard something moving downstairs. She quickly grabbed her wand and slowly made her way down the stairs.   
Head first and wand sticking out she looked down in the livingroom where the fireplace was still burning. She saw nothing.   
She turned her head to the left and glared into the kitchen. Again she saw nothing. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she turned right. As she passed the livingroom she headed for the diningroom. It's door was slighty open and when she walked up to the crack she saw something large and black walk by.   
  
With her heart beating fast and her hand clutched around her wand she slowly reached the door and looked inside. The shadow she saw was gone. She pushed the door open and looked around. Everything looked normal but the door which lead to the kitchen was open. She carefully walked to the kitchen and glared inside.   
  
Empty.   
  
She was just about to enter the kitchen as something grabbed her right shoulder from behind.   
Quickly she turned around and yelled 'Petrificus Totalus!' at her attacker.  
  
As her attacker completely froze she looked into his eyes, and they did not look friendly.  
  
~*~  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
Please leave reviews :) 


End file.
